theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic's Ballet Dancing (Feat. Mario)
Transcript * (The video starts with the dance school in the evening, Mario comes right outta the travel pipe and enters the dance school where Sonic's ballet performance's starting. Mario walks down the auditorium ramp, walks up the staircase and enters the stage to find Sonic and his good friends.) * (Cut to the dressing room, backstage with Mario opening the door to see the Sonic, getting changed into his ballet clothes with his good friends, then Mario closes the door and walks inside the dressing room while some Sonic game series are right beside the locker, Charmy was stretching his head, Cream puts on her ballet slippers, Amy Rose's practicing, Knuckles was nodding his head, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Big and Espio were standing right next to each other, Rogue puts on her ballerina gown and Blaze puts on her ballerina tiara and Sonic was standing right beside Mario to greet them.) * Mario: "Hello, everyone!" * All: "Hello, a Mario!" * Mario: "What are you all a doing today?" * Sonic: "We are a going to do a ballet a dancing. But a first I gotta put on our ballet a clothes!" * Mario: "Looks like there's another Italian." * (Sonic drops in the bottom as Mario waits to look.) * Tails: "No peeking, till I tell you." * Amy: "Okay, you can look now." * Sonic: "I got my ballerino clothes on to make me dance." * Mario: "Alrighty, everyone! It's a your a turn, now. Get your ballet a clothes on." * Tails: "I'm so excited to be dancing the ballet with my ballerino clothes!" * Amy: "I got a great idea for some ballet clothes." * Knuckles: "Yes, I am ready for my ballerino clothes." * Rogue: "Yee-haw! I'm ready for my ballerina clothes, too!" * Blaze: "Oh, yeah! I got a great idea for my ballerina clothes." * (Charmy, Big, Shadow, Cream, Espio, Silver and Vector nod their heads, and the Sonic's good friends skedaddle and put on their ballet clothes and Sonic and Mario waited patiently.) * Six and a half hours later * (Sonic's good friends are now changed into their ballerino and ballerina outfits.) * Charmy: "I got my ballet clothes." * Cream: "I got my ballet clothes." * Amy: "I got my ballet clothes." * Tails: "I got my ballet clothes." * Cosmo: "Everyone, are you ready to dance the ballet? * All: "Sure!" * Cosmo: "Okay, everyone! Get in the music boxes and Mario will come out backstage and wind the music boxes up, and you will all come out of it. But, you need to dance, twirl. whirl, stretch, tippy-toe and jump. Mario might want to put it on YouTube." * Knuckles: "Mario? The jumping plumber." * (Cosmo opens the music boxes.) * Sonic: "I'm ready as I'll ever be!" * Amy: "Yes, Mario gonna teach us how to dance the ballet." * Cosmo: "Here you go, everyone! Hop right in!" * (Sonic and his friend go right inside the ballet boxes and close the lids, and Cosmo stacks them up and places them on the stage.) * (Then a tweet message was heard, Mario goes to check his smartphone, revealing that Sega announces a new Sonic game, we cut to the auditorium as Mario walks out backstage, as he saw Sonic and his friends inside the music boxes.) * Mario: "Huh? Ballet boxes?" * (Mario sees other video game character coming as the audience as they take their seats.) * Mario: "Is there a ballet a show? Hmm?" * (Mario walks to the ballet boxes and winds up all the music boxes, as Mario waited patiently, as he notices that he can dance with his 1-up, but then, a surprise began to happen, Sonic and his good friends get out of the music boxes, Mario was surprised, he decided to join them in as he teaches them how to dance, while Music Box Dancer by Richard Clayderman is playing in the background, all the other video game characters are amazed, except for Dr. Eggman) * Everyone: "WOW!!!!" * (Cut to Dr. Eggman in the evil lair...) * Dr. Eggman: "That is a good one. Keep dancing the ballet, Sonic." * Dr. Eggman: (Evil Chuckle) * Dr. Eggman: (Dances like the Sonic and his good friends do.) * (When Knuckles spins around, Mario drops his phone and stands tippy-toe, dancing.) * (Amy hits Silver.) * (Tails crashes.) * (Shadow throws the Blaze up in the air and she disappears.) * (The song continues, they dance some more, and they take a nice bow at the end.) * (Crowd Cheering)